Obviousness
by sicafiramin
Summary: Yifan adalah seorang guru yang mengajarkan nilai kehidupan kepada murid-muridnya. Kyungsoo si anak penyakitan yang kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Di hari terakhir Yifan mengajar, dan hari terakhir Kyungsoo untuk sekolah, mereka memiliki kejutan untuk murid-murid kelas itu.


**.**

**.**

**Obviousness**

**.**

**.**

**Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao and Other**

**Rated M (Bahasa Kasar)**

**Mistery, Crime, Tragedy.**

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang 'Confessions' tahun 2010. Yang gak tahu harus wajib nonton! itu seru banget. Ceritanya gak sama sih, cuman settingnya nya aja sama beberapa bagian ah ya pokoknya begitu sih (?) -_-

sebaiknya perhatikan garis miring, karena yang tercetak miring itu berarti flashback.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang liburan musim panas.

19 Juli 2013

Sinar matahari terasa begitu menyengat, keringat mulai membasahi pakaian olahraga siswa-siswi kelas 2 SMA ini. Bahkan celana pendek dan kaos ketat para siswi tidak menolong sama sekali. Beberapa murid bermain bola, beberapa lagi berlarian di tengah lapangan dan sisanya hanya duduk di bawah pohon seraya mengipas-ngipaskan tangan mereka.

Ada satu murid yang tidak ikut jam pelajaran olahraga. Seorang siswa yang terlihat lugu hanya duduk di ruangan kelas yang sepi, ia hanya menatap jendela melihat bagaimana teman-teman satu kelasnya bisa berlarian di lapangan. Ia juga ingin ikut bermain bola, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Mungkin.. setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, itupun kalau jiwa-nya masih menetap di raga-nya yang lemah.

Guru olahraga mereka masuk ke lapangan, guru laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang merupakan guru idola di sekolah. Namanya Wu Yifan, ia adalah guru magang di SMA. Tahun depan ia akan mengikuti sidang S2 dan syarat lulus adalah praktek kerja menjadi guru SMA. Dan hari ini..

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku mengajar kalian disini."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat semua menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bahkan para murid perempuan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya.

"Saem! Anda serius?" Jung Soojung. Gadis cantik itu bertanya. Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya lalu menatap semua murid-murid yang sudah ia ajar selama sekitar 8 bulan tersebut. Lapangan mulai ricuh, murid-murid bertanya 'kenapa?' secara serempak, tidak rela kalau guru tampan mereka harus berhenti mengajar.

Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memandang langit yang terlihat mendung. Ia memiliki firasat kalau hari ini akan hujan. Dan rintik air dari awan hitam itu jatuh, semua mulai berlarian untuk meneduh.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran di kelas. Hari ini kita bahas materi saja." ucapnya, berjalan santai menuju kelas diikuti 28 murid-muridnya itu.

Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi duduk di kelas terkejut karena teman-temannya sudah kembali ke kelas, padahal mereka di lapangan hanya 15 menit. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur sekolah mereka. Seolah mewakili perasaan Yifan yang sekarang sedang bersedih karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia mengajar.

"Pantas saja gerah dan berkeringat, ternyata akan hujan." Keluh mereka, mengambil air minum dari tas mereka masing-masing. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak minum. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana mereka minum air dengan rakus. Satu teguk.. dua teguk.. tiga teguk.. hingga satu botol habis. Kyungsoo yakin beberapa jam kemudian mereka akan berhambur ke toilet untuk pipis.

Yifan berdiri di depan kelas, masih dengan wajah tegas yang disegani.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas kesehatan jasmani. Saya yakin kalian sudah tahu bahaya narkoba, merokok, alcohol—"

_'Merokok itu tidak sehat saem!'_

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayang-bayang seorang siswa mengganggu-nya.

"—bahkan bahaya seks bebas…. Kanker, Stroke, Serangan Jantung, TBC, dan.. HIV AIDS adalah beberapa contoh penyakit yang bisa menyebabkan kematian. Bahkan menderita sebelum mati." Yifan menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia sadar tak ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Yifan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, ia adalah seorang guru.. sama sepertiku. Ia pernah beberapa kali mengajar disini sebelum dia berhenti. Dia di diagnosa memiliki virus HIV saat pemeriksaan rutin."

Hening.. kegaduhan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Semua memandang kedepan dimana guru tampan itu berbicara.

"Minseok sonsaengnim?" Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit albino itu angkat bicara. Semua berbisik-bisik mengenai Kim Minseok, guru matematika mereka yang sudah 3 bulan berhenti mengajar.

"HIV. Virus yang merusak sistem kekebalan tubuh, Virus yang menyebabkan AIDS. Dia mendapatkannya setelah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya."

Hening.. menunggu Yifan melanjutkan ceritanya. Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk diam di bangkunya menatap kearah bangku kosong di depannya. Bangku sahabatnya.

_'Kyungsoo-ya! Aku mendapat nilai A dari Minseok saem!'_

"Kalian boleh bernapas, HIV tidak menular melalui udara. HIV juga tidak akan menular melalui bersin, salaman, mandi atau minum bersama. Bahkan kau tidak akan apa-apa bila dekat-dekat seorang pengidap HIV, tidak akan terinfeksi. HIV tidak selalu menular melalui hubungan seks, Minseok menerima sebuah suntikan malam itu. malam dimana suntikan itu merusak hidupnya."

Yifan membuang napasnya saat bayangan Minseok yang berteriak depresi di kamar rawatnya. Sahabat terbaiknya.

"Saat kau terkena HIV, semua orang akan menjauhimu.. bahkan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatmu. Kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dan diskriminasi dari orang-orang."

_'Semua orang menjauhi-ku.. semua orang tidak mau berteman denganku lagi kyungsoo-ya'_

"Baekhyun-ah…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Tapi ternyata kelas terlalu hening sehingga gumaman itu bisa terdengar oleh satu kelas. Semua murid menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Terlihat seperti tatapan ketakutan dan kebencian.

"Kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja? kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan kau bisa istirahat di uks." Kata Yifan lembut, ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi halus itu perlahan. Membuat Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Saat itu pula Kai dan Sehun saling bertukar pesan melalui handphone mereka.

**-MINSEOK SAEM ADALAH GAY! KEKASIHNYA ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!-**

Sehun membulatkan matanya kemudian terkekeh pelan mendapat pesan dari Kai. Ia lalu mengirim pesan itu ke semua murid, jadilah mereka tertawa pelan bahkan ada yang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Itu Yoon Sohee. Gadis yang menyukai guru Minseok sejak ia masih kelas satu.

"Ya, kalian benar. Minseok adalah seorang gay." Ucap Yifan tiba-tiba. Seolah ia tahu apa yang di tertawakan oleh murid-muridnya itu.

"Bagaimana Yifan saem bisa tahu?" bisik Chanyeol pada Kai. Dan Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Kabar tentang penyakitnya dan bagaimana ia berhubungan dengan sesama jenis akan tetap ada bahkan sampai dia meninggal."

Seorang siswi berdiri. "Itu adalah hukuman! Dan aku setuju. Itu adalah kesalahan Minseok saem! Menyukai sesama jenis itu dosa. Dan ia pantas mendapatkan itu untuk menanggung dosanya!" teriak Soojung, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis dan emosi. Yifan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Tau apa kamu tentang dosa!" seru Luhan. Laki-laki cantik itu berdiri dan menunjuk Soojung emosi. Merasa di bentak, Soojung kembali berdiri dan tersenyum kecut kearah Luhan. Namun jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah bangku belakang dimana Sehun sedang duduk manis memperhatikan.

"Kau menyukai Oh Sehun!" Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget, begitu pula Luhan yang saat ini lututnya gemetar dan tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Luhan di tatap benci oleh Jung Daeun –kekasih Sehun- dan semua menatap Luhan sama seperti tatapan Sehun padanya. 'terkejut'

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau berbohong! Dosamu bertambah Xi Luhan!" ucap Soojung tegas. Diamnya Luhan membuat Kelas menjadi ricuh, Yifan hanya berjalan pelan ke depan sementara Kai menyuruh Soojung –kekasihnya- untuk duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi aku merahasiakannya dari kalian. Kekasihku adalah seorang murid kelas dua SMA. Ia adalah seorang murid yang cerdas, ramah, dan bersahabat dengan siapapun. Aku mencintainya, dan aku pikir mencintai seseorang itu tidaklah berdosa." Tutur Yifan, ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tetap menunduk namun kali ini ia memainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Woaaaa siapa kekasihmu itu saem? dia murid yang cerdas? Apa itu Sulli?" Tanya Seulgi dan beberapa anak perempuan menoleh kearah Sulli yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Tepat berhadapan dengan gurunya. Wu Yifan.

Pipi Sulli memerah, ia tidak berani menatap gurunya itu dan lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata "Bukan-bukan! Aku tidak!"

Disaat semua murid heboh dengan ekspresi Sulli yang malu-malu. Yifan angkat bicara.

"Kekasihku meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu."

Hening kembali… mereka berpikir, siapa siswi yang meninggal dua minggu yang lalu?

Tidak ada.

Yang meninggal dua minggu yang lalu adalah…

**-Byun Baekhyun!-**

Kai kembali mengirim pesan kepada murid-murid, membuat suara gaduh itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku adalah seorang Gay. Kekasihku adalah laki-laki.. dia adalah muridku yang duduk di sana." Yifan menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di depan Kyungsoo. Bangku paling kiri, paling depan, dekat dengan jendela.

"Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya singkat lalu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun, entah bagaimana aku bisa sangat mencintainya. Pertama kali aku mulai menaruh perasaan padanya adalah saat ia memohon padaku agar Kyungsoo di ijinkan untuk ikut pelajaran olahraga. Ia memohon-mohon padaku, ia bahkan berkata kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo ia yang akan bertanggung jawab. Haha kau terlalu baik Byun Baekhyun." Yifan tertawa.

Semua tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya kepalan tangan dan kaki gelisah dari beberapa murid yang nampak gugup saat nama Byun Baekhyun disebutkan.

"Sejak saat itu aku terus memperhatikannya, dan aku menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun. Kami menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam, sudah 5 bulan lamanya kami bersama namun.. pagi itu.. saat gerbang utama dibuka. Baekhyun-ku… sudah meninggal. Polisi beranggapan kalau itu adalah kasus bunuh diri. Baekhyun di bully maka dari itu ia bunuh diri."

"Ia dibunuh!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara. Semua menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Yifan. "Baekhyun adalah orang yang kuat dan tegar. Ia tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena di Bully oleh orang-orang keparat seperti kalian. Dasar brengsek! Biadab! Kalian bahkan berteriak berbicara mengenai dosa dihadapanku tanpa sadar apa yang sudah kalian lakukan." Kyungsoo menangis, sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungsoo? Lagipula kami tidak melakukan kesalahan! Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kami agar ia berubah!" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Pembunuh Baekhyun ada dua orang. Sisanya hanya membunuhnya secara pelan-pelan. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku? Kalian mencoret-coret bukunya, merobeknya, membuang pensilnya, dan merusak bangkunya." Kyungsoo menatap bangku di depannya. Air mata turun dari mata bulat itu.

_'Dasar Gay menjijikan! Pergi kau ke neraka!' semua murid mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh, isi tas nya mereka keluarkan. Mereka bahkan menginjak-nginjak buku pelajaran milik Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya menangis dan menarik-narik bukunya agar tidak rusak. Beberapa anak perempuan menariknya ke pojokan, mengikatnya dan mendadani Baekhyun dengan lipstick dan bedak._

'_Lihatlah! Kau begitu cantik, laki-laki pun tergoda oleh kecantikanmu hahaha! Dasar jalang!' Baekhyun di tendang kemudian di tinggalkan sendirian. Baekhyun menangis. Kyungsoo masih tetap duduk di bangkunya memperhatikan, tidak menolong sama sekali saat satu kelas membully Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah, dan ia menyesali itu._

"Aku menyesal tidak menolong Baekhyun saat itu! ia menangis! Baekhyun hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Tapi kalian merusaknya, merusak kebahagiaan seorang Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat salah pada kalian." Bentak Kyungsoo "Saat satu kelas diberi hukuman karena berpesta hingga larut, siapa yang memohon-mohon pada kepala sekolah agar hukumannya di ringankan? Bahkan pada saat musim dingin, ia rela lewati badai salju untuk membuat proposal acara natal. Ia sendirian, aku bahkan kalian tidak pernah ada untuk Baekhyun! disaat ada seseorang yang mencintainya, disaat ia mulai merasakan apa itu cinta. Kalian membunuhnya!"

Yifan diam. Semua terdiam.

"Kalian munafik!"

'_Dasar Homo! Menjijikan, pergi sana. Mati saja sekalian!' Chanyeol dan teman-temannya mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun di tarik ke toilet, di pukuli kemudian di siram air dan di tinggalkan._

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum menatap semua murid di depannya itu. Setelah kata-kata Kyungsoo beberapa detik yang lalu, tak ada yang berani menyanggah. Ia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun di bunuh, ia sudah mengetahuinya saat pertama kali melihat jasad Baekhyun tergeletak saat itu.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun meninggal bukan lompat dari atap sekolah. Sekolah ini memiliki 4 lantai, kalaupun Baekhyun terjatuh ia hanya akan mengalami patah tulang dan geger otak."

Diam…

"Kenapa Polisi dengan mudah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun bunuh diri karena di Bully?" Yifan menatap murid-muridnya. "Karena kalau media dan masyarakat tahu sekolah terbaik di Seoul memiliki murid pembunuh, reputasi sekolah akan jatuh. Kepala sekolah tidak akan suka, apalagi putra-nya terlibat."

Putra kepala sekolah… berkuasa… populer…

**-Park Chanyeol-**

"Aku tidak terlibat! Iya, aku memang sering membully Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhannya." Ucap Chanyeol, nadanya begitu tinggi sampai-sampai urat-urat lehernya terlihat.

"Satu jam setelah polisi membawa jasad Baekhyun untuk di makamkan, aku mengambil tas Baekhyun yang tertinggal di atap gedung sekolah. Aku melihat ada noda bekas darah di sisi-sisi tas itu. Bahkan, ada bercak darah di tembok pembatas… bercak itu tidak terlalu jelas karena seseorang sudah membersihkannya. Baekhyun, tidak sendirian di atap itu." Kata Kyungsoo, ia pun berdiri dan memandang seluruh isi kelas. Tatapan kebencian yang ia dapatkan dari 28 orang depannya itu. Yifan tetap menunggu Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bahkan hujan di luar terdengar semakin deras, di tambah petir yang membuat beberapa siswi berteriak. Bel pulang tersisa 15 menit lagi, semua ini harus segera di selesaikan.

"Benar kata Yifan saem, ada dua orang yang bertanggung jawab atas tewasnya Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan menyebutnya A dan B."

"Secara tidak langsung kau sudah menuduh 2 orang dari murid di kelas ini." Gumam Sulli pelan.

"Ya, pelaku-nya ada di kelas ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kearah Sulli, lalu memandang sinis kearah murid laki-laki di pojok belakang. "A adalah siswa yang baik, dengan melihatnya kau tidak akan menyangka kalau ia memiliki masalah. Tapi…"

_ 'Kau harus putus dengan Yifan saem.' ujar seorang siswa pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dadanya berdegup kencang dan ia segera melirik ke kanan dan kekiri takut-takut ada yang melihat atau mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu, Kyungsoo ada di balik pintu memperhatikan mereka._

'_Da-dari mana kau tahu aku… dengan Yifan saem." Baekhyun gugup, kepalanya ia tundukan kebawah dan tangannya bergerak gelisah. Siswa yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi itu mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok._

'_Aku melihat fotomu dengan Yifan saem, di buku biologi yang aku pinjam darimu kemarin. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan masalah orientasi sex mu. Masa bodoh kau itu gay atau bukan. Aku hanya ingin kau putus dengan Yifan saem!' Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak akan melepas orang yang ia cintai begitu saja._

'_Tidak!'_

'_Oh, aku bisa memberitahu sekolah kalau ada murid dan guru yang berpacaran. Aku penasaran, hukuman apa yang akan diberikan untuk Yifan saem.'_

_Baekhyun menggeleng, menarik lengan si A yang tersenyum jahat itu dihadapannya._

'_Kumohon jangan! Aku yang salah karena sudah menyukainya.'_

'_Kalau begitu kau harus putus.'_

'_Tidak, aku tidak—'_

'_Sayang sekali, aku akan melaporkannya sekarang.'_

'_Tunggu! Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin aku putus dengan Yifan saem? Kau menyukainya?'_

_Laki-laki itu diam di tempatnya, tak berani bergerak._

'_Aku gay. Kau puas? Aku menyukai—'_

'_Kau Gay?'_

"Aku segera bersembunyi saat melihat soojung masuk kedalam kelas. Soojung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dengan si A. Dan dengan raut ketakutan A menjawab pertanyaan Soojung."

'_Kalian berpacaran? Cih menggelikan.' Soojung menatap Baekhyun dan A dengan tatap jijik. Tapi, A segera mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh._

'_Ya, aku gay. Tapi aku tidak berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Aku menyukai… aku.. menyukai… Oh Sehun.'_

**-Xi Luhan-**

Seluruh penghuni kelas mulai heboh dan menatap Luhan yang duduk di bangku belakang. Tampak Luhan yang tengah membulatkan matanya dengan kaki dan tangan yang gemetar.

'_Heol~ kau menyukai sahabatmu sendiri? Waw, ini akan menjadi berita yang menggemparkan satu sekolah.'_

'_Berani kau menyebarkannya atau memberitahu Sehun, aku tidak segan-segan menyebarkan video hubungan sex mu dengan Kai di atap sekolah minggu lalu.' Ancam A. lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas._

Nampak Sehun yang terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Ia seperti ketakutan, apakah benar Luhan pembunuhnya?

"Tenang saja Sehun, Luhan tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Ia sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun. Ia sudah menyukai Baekhyun semenjak tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang Gay. Ia merasa memiliki teman, teman yang sama, penderitaan yang sama. Sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Bahkan ia selalu berpura-pura menanyakan tugas atau meminjam buku agar bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Namun, ia kesal dan cemburu saat melihat foto Yifan saem dengan Baekhyun terselip di buku yang ia pinjam. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi milik siapapun. Saat itu kebetulan sekali Soojung tak sengaja mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Luhan, karena ia tahu kalau Soojung tahu ia menyukai Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan semakin di cemooh maka yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu Oh Sehun."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan

"Yang kedua adalah B. Ia adalah seorang murid pindahan. Awalnya ia begitu dikagumi dan begitu banyak mendapatkan perhatian. Ia memang tampan, ia pintar, ia jago di bidang olahraga. Bahkan ia membuat sekolah bangga dengan menjuari olimpiade SAINS dan membawa nama baik sekolah hingga internasional."

**-Huang Zitao- **

"Motif B hanya satu, ia hanya ingin di perhatikan."

'_Brengsek! Kenapa semua orang lebih peduli pada Gay menjijikan bernama Baekhyun itu? Semua berita prestasiku di mading habis tertutup oleh berita Baekhyun yang penyuka sesama jenis itu. Guru-guru bahkan semua murid lebih sering membicarakan Baekhyun daripada aku.' Tao menggerutu kesal, ia menendang-nendang meja dan melempar tas Baekhyun. 'MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!'_

'_Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barang Baekhyun?' Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dan segera mendorong Tao agar ia berhenti merusak barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Dan Tao pun segera keluar dari kelas dengan wajah kesal. Ia kemudian menelpon Yifan saem, ia ingin mengikuti kelas Basket agar ia mendapat juara di perlombaan musim semi bulan depan, ia ingin jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Tapi…_

'_A-ah maaf Zitao, aku sedang bersama Baekhyun untuk mengurus festival musim semi.' Ucap Yifan disebrang telfon sana._

'_Tao-ya! Ayo bantu kami!' Tao bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun berteriak. Yifan dan Baekhyun terkekeh, mereka sedang asyik berdua rupanya. Tangan Tao mengepal, rahangnya mengeras. Saat itu ia mulai sering berkelahi, hingga berurusan di kantor polisi. Semua orang mulai perhatian lagi pada Tao sejak kasus ia memukul anak SMA sebelah hingga patah tulang. Bahkan orangtuanya yang di sibuk bekerja di luar negeri langsung pulang saat mengetahui putranya berkelahi. Tao butuh perhatian yang lebih dari ini.._

"B pernah memukul seorang murid kelas satu hingga pingsan. Karena ulahnya itu, ia dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet seminggu sekali."

**-Tao memukul Jungkook karena Jungkook menyukai Yifan saem. Tao menyukai Yifan saem?-**

Zitao, di tetap duduk tenang di bangkunya. Bangku paling depan bersebelahan dengan bangkunya Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan ributnya kelas saat tahu si anak B itu adalah dirinya. Ia sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya sedari tadi. 'Ini tidak adil.'

"Tao memiliki rencana, ia ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu hidupnya. Pertama ia berniat melukai Chanyeol ia ingin tahu hukuman apa yang di berikan ayahnya Chanyeol selaku kepala sekolah padanya yang sudah menyakiti Chanyeol. Namun, nama Chanyeol ia coret. Kepala sekolah tidak akan berani apa-apa karena Orangtua Tao adalah pemberi sumbangan terbesar untuk sekolah. Jadi Tao menulis namaku. Tapi ia segera mencoret namaku karena menurutnya aku terlalu mudah ia sakiti. Ia tahu kalau aku memiliki penyakit kanker darah. Lalu ia teringat pada Baekhyun. Hari itu, adalah jadwalnya untuk membersihkan Toilet."

'_Baekhyun-ah, aku mau meminta bantuan untuk lomba wushu. Kita bertemu sepulang sekolah di rooftop, tapi maaf kalau aku sedikit terlambat. Aku harus membersihkan toilet lantai 4 dulu.' Bisik Tao saat jam istirahat tiba._

'_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Kau tenang saja.' balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

_ Baekhyun menunggu Tao disana, namun sebuah lengan tiba-tiba menutupi matanya. 'Yifan' saem? Kyungsoo? Tao?'_

_Orang itu melepasnya, Baekhyun berbalik dan ia terkejut saat melihat sosok Luhan tengah berdiri di hadapannya._

'_Sedang apa sendiri disini?' Tanya Luhan_

'_Menunggu Tao. Ia akan kemari setelah membersihkan toilet.'_

_Luhan hanya ber-oh ria. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Luhan, namun tangan Luhan segera menahan kepalanya hingga ciuman terasa semakin panas._

'_A-apa yang kau lakukan?' Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang memerah. Ia mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya._

'_Aku menyukaimu.' Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya._

'_Apa?'_

_ Luhan segera mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh dan segera menciumnya lagi. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, masa bodoh apabila Baekhyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini._

_Tao melangkah santai sambil membawa ember dan lap pel ke toilet di Lantai 4. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sekolah, semua sudah pulang ya kecuali dirinya dan Baekhyun yang menunggunya di atap sana. Ia mendengar suara desahan, suara rintihan dan ia tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan memperkosa Baekhyun. Tidak ada niatan untuk menolong, hanya menonton dan menikmati bagaimana sakitnya Baekhyun di perkosa oleh Luhan. Baekhyun terus memberontak sehingga Luhan sangat kesal, Luhan pun menendang Baekhyun dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Baekhyun tergeletak begitu saja, membuat Luhan harus menahan napasnya beberapa detik. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tao berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang gemetar._

'_Tao.. i-ini.. ini buruk. Aku..' Luhan tampak gugup, berbeda dengan ekspresi Tao yang terlihat begitu puas melihat Baekhyun tergeletak seperti itu._

'_Dia sudah mati. Kau membunuhnya.' Ucap Tao. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kemudian Tao menggendong tubuh Baekhyun, ia menatap wajah manis itu sebelum melemparnya kebawah. Luhan berteriak._

'_Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan?' Ia menatap kebawah. Baekhyun remuk, darahnya terlihat menggenang dari atas sana._

'_Aku hanya menolongmu. Polisi akan tahu benturan itu disebabkan olehmu, jadi aku melemparnya kebawah agar orang-orang mengira ia tewas karena bunuh diri.'_

_Luhan terduduk dan menangis. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Tao tidak peduli dengan tangisan Luhan, ia membersihkan bercak darah di dinding dan melanjutkan hukumannya membersihkan toilet. Kemudian ia dan Luhan pun pulang dengan wajah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

"Aku membunuhnya karena dia tidak mau diam." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia terkekeh pelan, tidak sadar kalau Yifan dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat sakit hati menerima kenyataan ini.

**-Luhan pembunuhnya-**

"Itulah kenyataan dibalik kematian Baekhyun. Seperti yang sudah di umumkan Kepala Sekolah dan Polisi, mereka menyimpulkan kalau Baekhyun bunuh diri. Aku tidak berminat untuk melawan keputusan itu." kata Kyungsoo

"Asal kalian tahu, bukan benturan dari Luhan yang membunuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pingsan, saat berniat menjatuhkannya kebawah… aku melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi aku tetap menjatuhkannya." Ungkap Tao.

**-Tao pernah bilang kalau ia tidak takut di penjara- **

Kelas kembali ricuh.

Yifan membuang napas berat, kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang pembunuhan Baekhyun. Aku tidak berniat melaporkan Tao maupun Luhan ke polisi. Semua berawal dari kesalahanku, dan kalian adalah muridku dimana aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk kalian. Kyungsoo akan dirawat di rumah sakit mulai besok, maka dari itu ia mengungkapkan kenyataan itu sekarang. Aku pun akan berhenti mengajar mulai besok." Kata Yifan. Masih tidak ada yang mau berbicara, semua sibuk pada pikirannya masing-masing. Yifan kembali angkat bicara.

"Sudah tugas guru untuk menegur muridnya yang berbuat salah, aku bermaksud membuat mereka sadar atas perbuatannya dan lebih menghargai pentingnya kehidupan. Aku mau mereka hidup, setiap hari memikul beban dari kejahatan mereka. Saat kalian sedang olahraga di lapangan tadi, aku menyuruh Kyungsoo mencampurkan sesuatu kedalam botol minuman kalian. Darah Kim Minseok yang terkontaminasi HIV."

Semua murid berdiri dan mulai panik. Mereka menatap Yifan dengan tatapan horror.

"Kalian benar-benar kehausan sehingga meminum semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kuharap kalian menunggu tes darah 3 bulan lagi. Jika hasilnya positif masa inkubasinya selama 5-10 tahun. Kalian bisa belajar matematika bersama Minseok saem selama masa inkubasi. Cukup untuk menyesali dosa kalian." Tambahnya.

Minah dan Seulgi sudah muntah di tempat sementara yang lain masih ricuh.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera memakai tasnya sementara Yifan merapikan buku di mejanya.

"Yah, sudah waktunya pulang. Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas. Kuharap kalian bisa menyadari nilai kehidupan seseorang." Kata Yifan. Ia tersenyum.

**-THE END-**


End file.
